Eternal Flame
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Nightwing and my orginal Charcter Pegasus are about to marry when tragedy strikes. I started cowriting this with Lee Hughes but for some reason he dropped out. He also used British spelling. The rating may go higher as the story progreses
1. Prolouge

"Eternal Flame" by Marcie Gore and Lee Hughes "Nuke" PG for now Teaser who is PEGASUS' AKA Christina's Dark Secret Admirer?  
  
Have you ever wondered why Gotham? I mean of all the cities in the world why here? I'll tell you why, him and his accursed family. At first I thought he might be a part of my family but now I know the truth, his crusade, his sense of right and wrong, his version of justice, all these things keep us apart. I still keep an eye on him; I have to its part of the challenge.  
  
It was part of my vigilance that alerted me to his latest addition, a winged avenger who although Bat-like shuns his symbol, his patronage. I watch her; she's neither a recognized part of his family nor is she ostracized, a delicious dichotomy. I need to assess her skills and abilities, I need to see how good she is, I need her.  
  
I've watched her for weeks now, her grace, her agility her strength shine like a beacon calling me, true she has taken on no one of any true caliber but still I know what she is capable of. I am going to test her against a true opponent, someone worthy of her. I need to be careful I can't afford to prick the Bat's interest I need to plan carefully, ensure that it is only her who is involved so that I can learn all I can about her.  
  
I have advantages over the others who deal with the Knight, I know his secret and have some access to his systems but I have systems of my own and its time to use them.  
  
The hardest part of my plan is finding a suitable opponent, one who will test her but follow my instructions about not hurting her too badly, maybe defeat her but leave her alive and non-rescued. I check my contacts and short-list them, Catwoman, Scarecrow, No I have the perfect person, Her! True using her might lead a trail back to me but if I'm careful and I can get her to wear a costume then it might just work.  
  
It takes weeks to prepare hacking into the CC TV systems in the area I want to use, baiting the Bat and his squires to leave the city. I arrange things in a random order over a long time scale to prevent my plans becoming suspect. If I am right then this prize is one that I cannot afford to lose through sloppy preparation. Each week that my planning consumes my desire for her increases, my need to know her abilities, her soul, her love.  
  
My agent, dupe call her what you will is starting to get a little impatient, I have called this off twice due to rain and mist, not bad things in themselves but they would have impaired my viewing pleasure and I want, desire to see every single detail of what is to come.  
  
Tonight is the night; the weather reports and my own findings agree a clear, crisp night, perfect. I inform my agents to unleash the drug war they have been cultivating, arming, and preparing. I feel no remorse for the deaths these gangs, these parasites, will suffer. It is a double blessing it removes some of the scum from the planet and they will serve as a suitable distraction for the Bat and his squires, leaving her alone.  
  
By now I know her patrol pattern like I know the way to my chambers. I have my agent break into a jewelry store with an alarm loud enough to entice her into my web. Good she responds like a good little vigilante and gives chase. Welcome to my game, little one.  
  
I watch her move; she doesn't walk she glides grace personified, an angel, and a mirage. I see the beauty in her moves, the dance in her combat, she rises from the roof top like a panther cautious stalking her prey her muscles playing beautiful synchronization as she circles her opponent, tense yet limber. I have never looked upon her face yet her beauty shines through her actions, her fight for goodness how she can scare a mugger into submission and then turn round and offer comfort to a child. I do not need to see her face to see her beauty. It shines from within.  
  
Her grace and morality that shine through trigger a distant memory, a memory that I have repressed and not let myself think about in centuries, Her soul and the feeling I get from observing her cause an ache, I know who it is she reminds me of, my only love, my Wife, my dearest. I have chosen the docks as tonight's venue, as it was by the water that I first saw her, my one true love.  
  
The dock is empty, I wish to see what she is capable of, how she moves when fighting, not how well she can pick up a weapon and bludgeon her opponent into submission. The moon and stars shine down like stage lights as my agent enters and awaits her opponent.  
  
She walks into shot cautiously expecting a trap, waiting for the other shoe to fall not realizing that I am the other shoe. After the obligatory small talk and shows of bravado they begin to circle, each one hunting for a weakness each sizing the other up. At some unknown signal they explode into action, punches, kicks, blocks and parries fly as they begin this deadly dance. Gaining the upper hand my pugilist knocks her over with a leg sweep. Landing flat on her back she contorts her body and uses her arms to flip back to her feet. Letting her opponent attack she sidesteps and dodges around using arm blocks to fend off her more serious attacks. I can sense her drawing her opponent in trying to wear her down.  
  
Then it happens parrying with a side step she hits her opponent with a ridge hand across the shoulders and applies a nerve lock to her adversary's neck dropping her to the floor. My drama is over and I have learned little, but this charade has been worth the effort. Before she can press her advantage my warrior hits the inside of both her knees a pair of nerve strikes guaranteed to drop anybody. She takes these strikes without a flinch her stance solid. Something strikes me as not right but I will ponder it later. The fight resumes. I resume my voyeurism, as I watch them their fight seems choreographed a pair of dancers working in tandem to put on a show. Things begin to click into pace, I may not be a master martial artist but I am better than most and her weakness starts to show. She is a top-heavy fighter, she uses her hands and arms at all possible times but rarely uses her legs. I will be more sure when I study the tapes of this evening but I think she has only thrown possibly one or two kicks in the whole fight.  
  
Deciding that I have enough information I send a signal to my agent, as she receives it she dives into the water leaving her loot behind. I watch as the object of my attentions picks up the stolen trinkets and disappears from my view.  
  
I study the tapes and interrogate my agent, my hunch was correct apart from sidesteps she does not use her legs. In fact she did not use her legs to attack once in the whole fight. For the level of competency that she has acquired she missed several chances for leg sweeps and kicks that could have ended the fight.  
  
It is so obvious when you think about it really, a perfect disguise, better than acting like an idiot, better than wearing a pair of old glasses or a domino mask. In fact she has the ultimate disguise, after all who would think that a hero contained with such grace and poise at night would spend her days in a wheelchair.  
  
I hunted the secret of the Knight's latest damsel but I think I found much more, possibly I have found the reason for my existence. I think I need to study her much more closely.  
  
V  
  
I have waited for her second coming for what seems like a millennium, I know her talents, what she is capable of better than anyone. Only I know how special she is, me her most ardent admirer, not this boy who has only just met her, I know her soul. We are twin spirits joined throughout eternity, I lost her once but never again this time when I reunite us we will stay together forever, our love seamless.  
  
Romeo and Juliet,  
  
Anthony and Cleopatra,  
  
Cyrano and Roxanne,  
  
All these famous couples, lovers, loves so intense that no matter what they came together, compared to ours they are embers in the wake of our inferno. We are a pair, made to be together, this will not be our first lifetime nor will it be our last for we are twin souls, born of one pure perfect love. This is not her first time in the spotlight but second a rebirth as such making a cover of the old hit "Two Hearts." Her album has produced two top ten hits with her cover staying at number one for two weeks. Could she be any more perfect for us?  
  
I have watched her from afar for years hoping praying that she is the one, my love, and my heart. I know all her secrets just as she will know mine when she realizes I am the one for her the true possessor of her heart. She is a delicious duality, helper yet helpless, famous yet private, law enforcer yet lawbreaker, a warrior but also a nurturer. Ah Mon Cheri, you are the light in the storm of my mind, the true angel amongst us. People have feared us, feared what we have done, but they misunderstand I did this for you all for you. I just wanted your life, our life, to be perfect. No reason to put on costumes and embrace the darkness to just be ourselves and revel in the twilight.  
  
Twilight is our time, do you remember? You will, that perfect intermingling of light and dark, Day and Night, Yin and Yang, male and female. Twilight, the time when first we met by the sea and the rose of our love first bloomed. Twilight, the time when I found you again after years of searching, sitting there wallowing in my melancholy when I heard your sweet voice calling to me. "Two hearts" yes my darling; yours and mine beating together till the end of time. I heard your call your plea for me to find you and at last I knew you had reemerged and where waiting for me. With my resources it didn't take long for me to find you. You and that Thief, your heart is mine, not his, Mine. Why didn't you wait for me? Had faith that I would come for you. My frantic searches find you in the arms of that gigolo!  
  
What does she see in the whelp? A rich man's plaything who is only interested in her for her fame and beauty, he never knew her before, I have always known her always appreciated her and she will come to realize that one way or another, if that means I have to separate them to show how shallow his love is then so be it and if that doesn't work then I can always kill him. After all he isn't the important one she is the important one. Grayson, an impostor a rich fool who has conned his way into a fortune and inheritance that does not belong to him. What right has he to the city and its legacy? Why should he have all the luck? I will show her just how duplicitous he can be. Yes, Mr. Grayson, I will show my love just who is the two faced one.  
  
Do you think the Bat and his allies could keep me away? I know all too well their strengths, their reputations. But Love will win out in the end, it must for I know that our love is true, right, and so will conquer any obstacle in its path. Like a prince in a fairy tale I will enter the evil city vanquish the dreaded demons and rescue the fair damsel in return for one sweet, chaste kiss. Not by force alone will I triumph, no I must be cunning for beauty such as yours must be guarded and treasured not squandered on any fool who dares to look upon your face. And so my sweet when we are reunited I must keep you in an ivory tower locked away from the jealousy of common men. I realize how hard it will be for you but you will realize that it is necessary for us to be together, to give our love the chance to bloom once again.  
  
If music be the food of love, my Darling, then French must be its language, as I prepare for your rescue and arrival my sweet then I have only this to say.  
  
"Jet' adore, Mon Cheri, Jet' adore!" 


	2. The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Eternal flame Dick is about to marry the love of his life when something happens. Did she get cold feet or is it something more sinister? Marcie Gore and Lee Hughes Pegasusverse Lyrics from I'm Too SEXY Author's note For those who don't know Cody is Bruce's adopted son in the Pegasusverse, who's around nine here. He first appeared in Christmas Without you, which is in the Library.  
Christina Williams uses the elevator to get from the lower part of Wayne Manor to her party in the living room. Alfred would call it the drawing room. He is such a proper English gent. Christina loves him like a grandfather. Both of hers died ten years apart.  
She hopes her maids of honor her Sister Elaine and cousin Barbara are planning a nice quiet evening and not the full-blown Bacherolette party they've hinted at. She begged them not to go overboard. The wedding is the next day and the bride doesn't hold her liquor very well.  
Who knows what's been planed if Kory was in on it? Oh well she's serving plenty of food and caffeinated drinks which slows down the effects of alcohol. If anyone can't drive home or have designated driver, Bruce and Alfred have arranged to put the guys up for the Night. The Ladies were already planning a slumber party.  
She was in the Bat cave looking for spare pieces of her Pegasus gear in case she needs it. She put a COM link in one sleeve, a stun device in the other. It's a good thing it's winter so she can wear a velour dress that she favors when off duty this time of year. The thicker material will make hiding the devices from her civilian friends easier.  
If one didn't know what she and Dick had been through for the last 6 months they'd think she was growing as paranoid as her future father-in-law Batman/Bruce Wayne Her Stalker has been caught but still she fears he'll get out on bail. He sent her increasingly threatening gifts, notes and even an audiotape. The topper had been the decapitated ken doll in a police officer's uniform. The doll had black hair like Dick. The voice on the tape said,  
"You and I were meant to be one. Marry me or the BHPD will have one less officer." Besides as a member of the Bat family she's been taught to be ready for trouble at all times.  
The guys are having their bachelor party in the old gardener's cottage. Knowing Roy the way she does Christina figures the guys won't show up at the manor till later. The Best man is probably treating the groom to a ' last" guys night out before the wedding tomorrow. They may not make it to the manor till Midnight if then.  
In a way that suits her fine, at least she won't have to see the striper Roy most likely hired if they plane the d more fun for the manor. Donna once told her there was a mix up with entertainment for Robert's Party. The woman showed up at her party. We'd have both loved to see the guys faces if the male dancer her maid of Honor hired showed up at HIS party. They finally got her to the right place though.  
Christina would hate to have face the woman sent entertain Dick. As uncomfortable ad it would maker her, it was preferable to Alfred have to deal with a tall red head with large breasts in black leather bondage gear or a cheerleader uniform.  
Then Christina thinks to herself you have NO reason to be insecure. You're beautiful with an athletic body. He loves you and he'd never cheat on you, especially with some. Rent a stripper. The girl has to make a living as much anyone. It's just a job to her probably She rolls into the living room when suddenly she hears, "SURPRISE!"  
This wasn't a surprise party she knew they were having her shower on February 13,the day before her wedding.  
  
Donna says, "Yea I know this wasn't supposed to be a surprise, but we thought our friend deserved one last wild Hen Night, even if you are saving yourself for Dick. I don't think this counts as cheating." A couple of men roll out a giant present, a silver box with a royal blue bow, and out pops a guy dressed like Nightwing!  
"They said they'd send their most popular and best dancer. It looks like they did, Donna laughs. I wonder if the real Nightwing's body is this good!" Donna adds for the benefit of the civilian guests there.  
"I bet it is even thought I've just seen blurry pictures in the papers. He looks pretty good to me but not as good as the guy I'm marrying," the bride to be brags. As he's removing the top of his costume the dancer thrusts his pelvis near her own waist, it wouldn't usually be at waist height but she is sitting in her chair.  
The other guests are screaming, "Take it off take it all off," but Christina is turning redder with each piece of clothing removed and each gyration. Finally he's down to his Nightwing Logo G string. He grabs my hand. She holds her breath for a second, till he places the hand on his rock hard abs. It looks like he's about to put it lower when she manage to free my hand.  
Before He leaves he asks Christina for her autograph in a sexy Latino accent. " You're my favorite singer. You are so beautiful. It is an honor to perform for you," he coos He then kisses the guest of honor's hand. All the ladies in the room are swooning Then Donna Pays him. As he's turning around to leave, Christina notices a scar on his shoulder.  
They have a little something to eat then it's time for presents! She requested romance themed gifts like lingerie and scented candles! If they'd had a registry she'd have registered at Victoria's secret and bath and body works.  
Donna hands her the first gift. She says," This is from us all!" She opens it ands some beautiful satin sheets and pillow cases the same shade of blue as Nightwing's suit. They're King sized. Donna says,"If they're the Wrong Size YOU can return them, or persuade your husband to upgrade to king sized!"  
I have faith in your skills of persuasion. All the women in the room say, "Oh YEA!"  
She opens some Lingerie of various colors and Lengths. So far it's all tasteful from Victoria's Secret. Then she gets a set of bath gels from Bath and Bodyworks in Lilac, Rose, Orange Blossom, Vanilla, Plumeria and tropical blend. There's a set of smaller bottles with massage oils in the same Scents and a warmer from Donna.  
At the guys party Dick is opening his gifts. The guys give him a joint gift, a massage table with padding. Dick says, "What no sheets? She likes to stay warm and her privacy."  
"Boy, it has been a long tine for you hasn't It BUDDY? If she needs a sheet to keep her warm you aren't doing it right. Roy says with a wink. There's a massage book on top of the table."  
Back at the girls' party Babs hands the bride to be a book called, "a Virgin's Guide to the Wedding Night." She says, "I was lucky to find this, the lady said they didn't order many copies. I marked the parts pertaining to your Spina bifta. I know you both talked to the doctor on that topic that's just a reminder. It's from Elaine and me both."  
"We're just being over protective Sister and favorite cousin," They say together. First she hugs Elaine then Barbara.  
"Thank You SO Much I love you both. I'm just glad it wasn't "An Idiot's guide to sex," she says with a loud laugh. I hope the Three As understood why they couldn't come? Christina says.  
"OH. Austin says He's going to find a way to sneak into the bachelor party. He's in the wedding party after all he reminded me Several times over the last couple of weeks. He thinks he's so grown up but he's just 13.I had a heck of a time explaining to autumn why she couldn't come. Andrew didn't seem interested. He's just looking forward to the cake at the reception," Elaine tells her younger sister.  
"That's my sweet kids for you. I hope Cody was ok with not getting to go to the Guys party though. Dick said he'd try very hard to make his new little brother feel loved before the party. By the way how did the guy's day together go," Christina asks,  
"OH, it went great the guys loved the trip to the go cart track and amusement park. That might be why Andrew didn't care if he went to the party or not. He was tired when Dick brought them home," Elaine says.  
"I had fun taking Lian and autumn out for some pampering before they joining the guys. We took a mud bath and course the girls turned it into a mud fight. The lady did tell us to get covered in mud. They took that phrase differently than I did I think," their aunt says. "Oh yes, Autumn told me about that and how you all then got in a tub filled with bubble. It makes me wish I could've gotten the day off from work" her sister says wistfully Then Linda West says, "I have another useful book for you. Sometimes a woman just wants to leave alone. When she sees the title of the book she laughs. It's the home health guide 500 common illnesses and cures. This is for when a simple headache won't do. "Linda says with the knowing smile of a longtime wife. The Other Book is called, "Ornithology the care and feeding of your pet bird!" There are a few puzzled looks in the room.  
"Oh I call him my birdie. Remember He was a member of the flying Graysons trapeze act. I always thought of him as the star," Christina says with smile.  
"Ready for more gifts? Selena asks I still need to give you mine. Let's say your future father in Law had no hand in picking out these gifts but if Dick's like his father He'll love it." "OHH, I can't wait to see it then," the guest of honor says with a broad smile!" Selena hands her a tall and long package wrapped in paper with cats all over it.  
  
"Let's just say these are meant to spice up your life! These aren't for Halloween or for use in public," Selena purrs.  
She opens the box with some triptation. On top is an Arab princess costume then a cheerleader costume Selena says, "The one on bottom is my favorite! It's a Catwoman suit, complete with gloves and a whip! "This should keep Dicky in line. I made them myself I figured we had the same measurements, though you may be curvier than me in some places. I'm so jealous. " Selena laughs.  
At the guy's party Dick also gets more gifts Wally says,"Open mine next this is something you'll really need to deal with your wife in sickness and health." The Package is rather small, inside is a bottle of Tylenol. Under that is a small homemade made book called a man's guide to dealing with PMS. There are four pages.  
Page one says, "Stay out of her way!" Page two, if you can't do that remembers these wise words," Yes, dear whatever you say!" PAGE "Three Learn to Bake Brownies! "Page four if all of these fail take the Tylenol or Raid her bottle of Pamperin. Then put these in your ears. He pulls out some industrial earplugs. He also gets him a Book called the Complete Guide to the Creature's of Greek and Roman Myths, with a Pegasus on the cover.  
Roy hands him a package similar in size and shape to the one that Selena gave Christina at the women's party. There's a Gotham Knights Football Jersey and Pants the Whole thing. Under that there's an outfit that looks like Aladdin's outfit from the animated movie. There is also a slave boy outfit.  
"Which outfit you use will depend on your bride's mood. She might want you be her Prince one night, the next her personal slave. You better obey when she's in a slave/master mood, Roy says with a wink.  
"Yea, no matter what anyone says, the woman is in control in the marriage," Wally says.  
" I'm bored. Hey, Dick let's go crash the girl's party. I dated you're fiancée but can't say I trust her, besides the girls might've talked her into trying on some skimpy nighties. You don't wanta miss that do yea?" Roy says,  
"No, I don't want to invade their privacy. They're probably engaging in girl talk. She might not have many chances after we get married. I think you've had too much to drink; you're even too drunk to walk," Dick says in a sensible if slightly intoxicated manner.  
  
At the other party the ladies are eating drinking and making merry. Selena has a the same idea, "Let's give the guys a treat. Why don't we all crash the guy's party? When we show up they won't be paying attention to the Porn movie or stripper, whatever Mr. Harper has planned to entertain them. We'll make sure of that, meow!"  
"We're all in our nightclothes besides you know what they say about not seeing the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck. As much fun as it might be we probably shouldn't," Christina counters "Aw, come on, it'll be fun, I can't wait to see the looks on the boys faces, especially the groom to be and Bruce's if he's there. You can MODEL your new nightwear for him. That will divert his attention from any lesser women Roy has pushed on him. I mean the Stripper and Porn actresses," Toni pleads Maybe it was the 2 glasses of wine maybe it was just the whole party atmosphere but Christina changes her mind. She grabs a couple her presents. The others pick up the Q and get the Rest the head to the gardener's Quarters.  
When they get there things are worse than she feared. Roy and Garth were dancing with each other. The other guys are lying half died on the floor while Debbie does Dallas is playing a large screen TV.  
"Where is Dick?" Christina asks fearing the answer.  
  
"The last time I saw my son he was head to the rest room screaming, Roy, what did you put in the punch and why did you let Tim drink it? He's a kid it might kill him? " Then he started yelling at me, saying I was a bad father to Tim and the two of you were going to seek custody of him. I had to remind him I wasn't Tim's Dad and Cody was safely with a babysitter," Bruce tells her.  
  
"Yes, What did you put in the punch? Most of the Guys here look like an oil painting of Gettysburg without the blood and my husband to be is in the bathroom hugging the toilet probably with Tim next him," Christina says angrily.  
Just then Dick and Tim emerge from bathroom all cleaned and ready for more fun. Dick sees the ladies and says, "Look Wally more girls are here!"  
"I think I know you and you and you, pointing at Christina, Barbara and Selena. Where's my Wife, I wanta give her a great big kiss. There she is," He says pointing at Roy.  
He grabs the unsuspecting archer and plants a huge kiss his lips. Dick grabs the instant camera and says kiss her again. This should be in the scrape book. He obliges just before he realizes whom he's kissing.  
Roy asks, "Why did you just kiss me Wally, and why did you encourage it, Robbie."  
Wally says, "Hey I love yea man!"  
Linda grabs the picture from Dick and asks her husband, "What will you give me to make sure this picture doesn't accidentally wind up as an attachment in an email to all your friends in the Justice League my dear husband?"  
"Won't bother me Honey, you and old grim and grumpy both saw the kiss already. I'm not worried about any of the rest, are you Roy?" Wally replies "I don't know about you Flasher, but I have a rep to protect as a raging heterosexual. What if Donna saw us? Besides Clark and his Lovely wife are ace reporters. This might wind up on front page," Roy says with a drunken slur to his voice.  
"OH, I'd never do that to you Wally. The people would never believe the Flash-kissing Arsenal anyway, even though there'd be a picture. Those can be faked." Clark laughs.  
They might however believe you kissing the Flash! LOIS laughs. Those goofy outfits speedy wore. I meant no offense to you Dick. You looked better in those colors than he did, Lois laughs.  
Oh that reminds me, we're giving you the gift of privacy on your honeymoon. We've told all of our press contacts to stay away from you on your honeymoon. It wasn't easy, since you gave us exclusive rights to the wedding pictures, which made a few of them angry. I think we persuaded them together though. Remember we don't know everyone but we do know lots of them, Lois says.  
The Bride and Groom both say THANK YOU! Christina hugs them both and kisses Clark on the cheek. Clark, still the Kansas farm boy at heart blushes. Lois jokingly balls up her fist at Christina.  
"Honey what are those," Dick asks pointing to the silky things in her Lap. "Are they for me? he asks hopefully.  
  
I didn't know you liked to wear women's underwear but it takes all kinds I guess, Dinah "OH, just some shower gifts from our friends," Christina says with a coy smile.  
I changed my mind I want to see you in em baby! I wants see what I missed out on Roy says with an Evil grin in Dick's direction.  
His tone of voice changes as he says," I guess the better man won unless you want to give me another chance."  
Donna says," What Am I Chopped Liver Red Who helped you change Lian's diapers, Me, Donna, not her!" She punches him on the arm.  
"I know Wonder Doll, I'm sorry. That was just a temporary lapse. "I wov wo," Roy exclaims with his best little boy voice and puppy dog eyes. He kisses her deeply!  
"Yuck, next time you're going to kiss me like that pop a breath mint! You smell like a distillery! That wasn't the best kiss I've ever gotten, Roy Boy! Donna chastises Dick kissed better than that when he was only 13 and in short pants! Bruce must've taught him!"  
" Is that why you got into women's undies? It's not a big leap from those green short you know Robbie Roy laughs. Did you wax or shave your legs?  
"You should KNOW you were there and doing it with me Roy!" Dick punctuates each word with a slap on the back. Roy falls into the punch bowl with last one.  
Dick helps him out of the Bowl. They go into another room help Roy dry his hair. He'll probably have to wash it tomorrow morning when he's sober. If he doesn't he isn't coming to the wedding. He wouldn't look like much of a best man.  
While the guys help Roy clean up the women are setting up a treat for them. They're picking out which of her new frilly nightwear to show to the guys. Should we show them the red one or the Black one or the white one? OH I know just the ones Christina says with A smile A few minutes later they peek out from behind the curtains on the makeshift probably set up for a stripper earlier that night.  
The Guys yell loudly when they see Christina's hose /guarder clad leg. Next Donna sticks her leg out then Toni Linda, Dinah, and lastly Selena. This seems to raise even Bruce's blood pressure! A remake of I'm, too sexy remade by the bride herself is playing in the Background "  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love; Love's going to leave me I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
  
The guys are getting restless by now Strip, Strip, Stripe they all scream lead by Roy.  
As if on command they all stick out gloved hands. This gets the guys even more excited. The ladies then show their faces, fluttering their eyelashes and giving the men air kisses.  
Wally says, "Come on show us the rest of you. We wanna see what Dick's going to see on his wedding night."  
"IF you insist WALLY! The ladies say in unison." They step on stage and open their housecoats to reveal sweatshirt like nightgowns with fuzzy animal heads on them and flannel P.J.s.  
"BOO! You tricked us," they all scream, except Dick who laughs. This really annoys the guys.  
"Hey, I can wait till tomorrow night," Dick says with sly smile.  
The single guys at the party say don't rub it in. You're marrying a beautiful woman. We still got to take our chances on the singles scene."  
  
Just then an unexpected, and to many people there an unwanted, guest joins the party. Jean Paul, AKA AZERAL burst through the door.  
"Forgive me, gentlemen, Mon Cheri, I just had to see the bride one last time before she marries Richard." He grabs Christina's hand, draws her closer and kisses her on the mouth.  
  
The Men show him that He's not wanted there in any uncertain term and are about to show the French vigilante the door. Jean Paul begs them, "Please let me speak the words; I came to say, to the fair maiden."  
"I love you, I have since I first saw you; you on your perch above the world, me on the ground, where men such as I belong. I am not worthy of a heart as pure as yours, but I just wanted one kiss before you were out of my reach forever. NO, I am not here to try to rob you of your bride as I did your birthright not long ago. I just longed to feel her lips on mine for the first and last time. Before I leave I just wish to deliver my present it is now up to you mon ami to protect her when awake but I hope this will protect you when you dream. I will go now on my own power, you need not force me. " He appears to be fighting back tears as he leaves.  
Opening the box that he has handed to her Christina pulls out a Mandela made from feathers and beads. "Wow, a dream catcher!" Roy slurs," I ain't seen one of them since I left the reservation!"  
  
After he's gone Christina and the other ladies realize how late it is and decide it's time for them to get ready for bed. The Guys reluctantly agree and head home either in cabs or with a designated driver.  
  
Before heading to a separate wing of Wayne manor, Dick gives his bride to be one last kiss before turning in. Sleep well my love. This will be the last night we'll ever have to spend apart, my beautiful songbird.  
When she gets to her room the first thing she sees is a rather odd looking plant, with a card that says from your "Two Hearts Fan Club. Tomorrow you start a new life sure to be filled with joy."  
She changes into a soft white night gown with pink and red hearts. Then climbs under off white sheets with matching pillows. As she's setting in for the night, she notices a faintly sweet order in the room, unlike anything she's smelled before. There is something calming about it.  
  
The smell of the plant easies her transition to dream land. 


	3. Chapter 3 Two Hearts

Disclaimer: the lyrics to the song Two Hearts belong to Phil Collins and I'm using them without his permission so please ignore my use of them.  
  
Eternal Flame, Part 3 Two Hearts,  
  
Two months prior to the Hen Night  
  
"Here she is folks the Mistress of the mic, the star of Gotham Nights, Gertie!"  
  
"Hey everybody Gertie's the name and Gossip is the game. Tonight we have a special treat for you as well as a world exclusive! Tonight we have no other than Christina Williams singing her come back song for us as well as telling us how she managed to steal the heat of Gotham's own second most eligible bachelor, Richard Grayson, heir apparent and adopted son of Bruce Wayne. So Gothamites lets hear it for our own adopted daughter Christina!"  
  
Taking my cue from the thankfully thunderous applause I slowly wheel my way down to the stage floor trying not to be blinded by the lights. I stop next to the corpulent hostess and paste a fake smile on my face as she kisses my cheek.  
Before she became a TV personality Gertie was a gossip columnist who through her unscrupulous rumor mongering almost lost Bruce custody of Dick. While this is old news, knowing what sort of person she is puts me slightly on edge, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that my agent booked this appearance before checking with me I would never have appeared on her show.  
  
"So Chris, may I call you Chris, We all know about when you met our Richard but tell us about the night he proposed, was it romantic? Drifting off into a daydream I recount that special night the look in his eyes the feelings in my heart.  
  
"We're in the garden at Wayne Manor "I love you SO much, I have something important to ask you before I leave for the airport," Dick said. "Not long ago Bruce passed on his Grandmother's engagement and wedding ring to me. He told me he'd wanted to do it for so long. He felt like it was something a father should give to his son when he thought he'd found the right woman. We both think YOU are the right woman for me. Will you marry me?" At this point both of our eyes are filled with tears. I said yes, and with that, Dick jumps down from the giant oak tree he'd been perched in and plants a lingering, tender kiss on my lips, and places the ring on my finger. It may seem strange for a guy to propose from a tree, but this tree on the grounds of Wayne Manor is special. It was from there; Dick jumped down and surprised me with our first kiss when we were both 9."  
  
"What a wonderful story, so have you set the date yet?"  
Still thinking back to that wonderful moment her question catches me off guard and before thinking I answer with the date that is dancing in my heart,  
  
"Valentines day!"  
  
"Wow, well folks you heard it heard first Valentines Day, So Chris tell us about your upcoming tour, is it true you've had to cancel some of your tour dates?"  
"Yeah that's true, I had some dates set up in the Middle East but with the conflict going on over there at the moment it wouldn't be safe to play them."  
  
"The Middle East! That's unusual why did you decide to tour over there? Most people stick to the United States, Europe and possibly Asia."  
  
"I don't know I have always felt a sort of connection to the Middle East, I can't explain it I'm just drawn to it, the culture the history all of it."  
  
"Wow, Ladies and gentlemen this is Christina Williams with the signature song from her upcoming tour, Two Hearts!"  
  
As the audience claps and cheers I take my place centre stage and begin to sing.  
  
Well, there was no reason to believe he'd always be there But if you don't put faith in what you believe in It's getting you nowhere Cos it hurts, you never let go Don't look down, just look up Cos he's always there to behind you, just to remind you  
  
Two hearts, believing in just one mind You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind  
  
Cos there's no easy way to, to understand it There's so much of my life in her, and it's like I'm blinded And it teaches you to never let go There's so much love you'll never know he can reach you no matter how far Wherever you are  
  
Two hearts, believing in just one mind Beating together till the end of time You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind Together forever till the end of time  
  
he knows (he knows) There'll always be a special place in my heart for him he knows, he knows, he knows Yeah, he knows (he knows) No matter how far apart we are he knows, I'm always right there beside him  
  
We're two hearts..  
  
v "That damned insufferable Whelp! How dare HE! I found out today from one of my sources that the wedding date released to the press was false and the actual wedding will be weeks earlier on the day of St. Valentines, the fool, can't he tell that she doesn't love him? Is he so blind that he cannot see that she is only tolerating him until I can rescue her! This complicates things, I am now working to a tight time schedule, I have less than two months to implement my scheme and liberate my love.  
  
Since my discovery my mind had gone into over drive, how could I reclaim my love? How could I prove to her that we belong together? How could I release her from the clutches and infatuation of that upstart? I produced plan after plan, each one more complex than the last until finally I had the perfect solution. I had planned to liberate her on her tour when she toured the Middle East and blame her capture on terrorists but now I need something new, something more devious.  
I had to be circumspect so as not to reveal my master plan, each section to be completed by different agents over a two-month time span. After all this was the Knights city and so my plans had to be meticulous so as to avoid detection.  
I started with the easiest and less obvious things first, a break in at Gotham University, A double ploy the first to take some past papers of one of its many students, this was done covertly so as to avoid notice, the second crime who's sole purpose was to lay a false trail and cover the first, was the theft of a first edition copy of 'A tale of Two Cities' which was on loan to the university from the British museum. I never did like Dickens he was a self absorbed no talent hack that stole most of his better ideas or stories from, well I wouldn't like to say. Scrutinizing the students handwriting almost caused me to despair. How could I write to my love proclaiming my feelings in such ...scribble? Like the man who wrote these abysmal documents his handwriting has no soul, no personality, and no flair.  
  
My next few steps had to be carried out carefully as they involved certain members of the Bat's rouge gallery. Dealing with these lowlifes was risky and demeaning but necessary. Besides if I was careful then I might be able to lay more than one false trail just in case her suitor is cleverer than I give him credit for.  
  
Ms. Isely was surprisingly easy to deal with but then anything that increases the plant population, even if it's just by one or two is readily accepted by her. Unfortunately she chose the body of my servant to grow the new breed of plant in but other slaves are always available.  
  
Mr. Tetch was a more problematic partner, after all his device would not be contained in a hat but eventually he complied. It always amazes me how much people are willing to compromise their principals for money. I now have a copy of his device and the frequency at which it transmits, it seems fate has taken a hand to ensure my love and I are reunited.  
  
I start by sending the letters to where she is staying, having them posted in Gotham to avoid suspicion. I pour out my heart in these letters, written in his soulless script, it almost breaks my heart until I realise she will know who the letters are from in her heart of hearts and besides sacrifices must be made to achieve the greater good."  
  
v  
  
Do you know that the Knight has almost his entire house covered by hidden surveillance cameras? Well he does. He probably justifies it to himself as a good way of gathering information when he hosts parties but I know that it's his incessant need to control his environment that causes this. However inconvenient this has been in the past it becomes a blessing now as I tap into his systems once more and watch my love.  
The first thing that I notice is that My love doesn't throw my letters away, she keeps them and hides them from her captor. My Plans are now justified she knows they are from me and that our love is true and meant to be.  
  
v  
  
Time seems to be playing with me; the weeks have passed like moments yet these few final hours have lasted millennia. I watch as the first guests arrive for her party, not realising that it is a farewell party as it will be the last time they will see her. I watch and my heart leaps and soars as she smiles and laughs, I realise that soon that smile and laugh will be mine."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Where is she going? How dare they change the venue away from where I can keep vigil over her, I change from camera to camera and observe their giggling procession through the Knights abode. With a feeling of dread I realise that they are heading towards the Whelps bacchanal. Taking control of the camera I watch their insipid interaction.  
  
No matter my plans are to near to fruition to be impeded now. I watch as they drink and lower their defences as if inviting my action with open arms.  
  
As she enters her bedroom I am startled once more at her beauty and my impatience rises. She stops to inhale the fragrance of my present and reads the card from her 'fan club'. My smile widens as I watch her head droop as her body relaxes with great anticipation I turn on the device.  
  
V  
After my party I head back to my room, as I open the door to my bedroom a strange yet soothing aroma caresses my nose. I get ready for bed and lie there thinking about being Mrs. Grayson but my thoughts are disturbed by the sweet smell emanating from my side board, sliding back into my chair I decide to investigate the source of the perfume. Turning towards my sideboard I notice a strange plant along with a note, wheeling over to the plant I open the note,  
  
To Christina, Tomorrow you begin a new life sure to be filled with joy.  
From the head of your two hearts fan club  
  
The smell finally overwhelms my senses and I start to snooze.  
I watch, a passenger in my own subconscious as my vision blurs and then clears again. I don't recognize where I am but I can see a small green child in front of me, Its voice is like a high pitched whine in my ears as it cry's. My hand reaches out and removes the child from its terracotta crib. I can hear it calling to be begging me to free it. It seems so young yet it communicates so well yet its voice rings in my head not in my ears. Is the child an alien, should I free it? Looking at it I quickly reach a decision, alien or not it is still a child and I could never leave any child alone and afraid or in possible danger.  
I place my friend carefully in my lap and reach for the crib and place it next to my friend. Removed from its confinement I can hear it much clearer now, It is imperative I get my friend to safety. Stealthily I open the door and search the corridor for jailors, seeing the way is clear I roll towards a near by elevator. Once in the elevator I start to press the button for the ground floor when my friend stops me,  
  
'What not the main entrance but the secret underground entrance! How do I get there?'  
  
'Put my hand where?'  
  
'OK'  
  
I start a little as the elevator starts to descend silently. The doors open with a swish and I roll out into what can only be called a cave.  
It is dark and gloomy yet I can hear the excitement in my friends voice, we are almost free almost outside, above me I can hear the evidence that this place is evil as hundreds of Bats squeak and call overhead. Ahead of me I can hear footsteps obviously a guard, I check around for weapons but all I can see is the crib on my lap. With one hand propelling me forward and the other clutching my only weapon I inch forward until I could see the horned head of a demon wavering in front of me. Something does not seem right the noise didn't seem to be coming from that height yet I can see the guard with my own two eyes with all the power I could muster I launch my missile. I watch as the guard crumbles to the floor and I race my way to freedom for my friend and myself. Freewheeling down the ramp I embrace my friend as the cool night air hits us. My undercover mission is almost complete. I will meet Batman and Nightwing at the prearranged area they must, have rescued the other children by now. Dick said he'd rescue Lian, Robbie and Cerwin Bruce would lead out Austin, Autumn Andrew and Cody. The last thing I feel before darkness embraces me is a friend's tooth piercing the flesh of my arms and drinking my blood. v  
I use Tetch's device to control my love and guide her out of the hidden entrance of the cave to where my trusted agent will pick her up and carry out the rest of my plan.  
I must have a word with Tetch about his device when my mission has been completed, Even with Isely's plant lowering her resistance my strong willed love was not as easy to control as he said she would be, I had to spin an elaborate fantasy for her to get here to accept the commands, still I suppose it did work.  
I sit and quietly ponder the success of this part of the scheme the voice of my most trusted wakes me from my musings.  
  
"Mission complete, the package is on its way"  
  
My anticipation builds as does my excitement and joy, soon we will be reunited, soon, oh so very soon! 


	4. Chapter 3 The Tragedy

Eternal Flame Chapter 3 by Marcie Gore Christina has disappeared just before her wedding. Where did she go? How will Dick .her family And friends cope? A 2003 candy apple red Dodge viper gts/r speeds down a dark twisting rural highway just outside of Gotham around 5;00 A.M. The driver is a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes with an athletic build. The woman beside him is a beautiful with tan skin, green eyes and long black hair. The man swerves as if to avoid an animal in the road. The car runs in a guardrail and tumbles in the ravine below. The woman doesn't have the usual panicked reaction to the situation. Instead of screaming as the car goes over the rail she sits in stony silence The car continues to roll several more times before it hits a large pine tree gas and oil start to leak from the totaled vehicle, the car catches fire just as one of the doors falls open. The male driver tumbles free from the car. 9;00AM the morning of February 14, wedding day A line of women enters the Brides Chambers playing various musical insterments. Lian and Autumn are playing kazoo. Elaine is playing the triangle. Barbara is crashing cymbals. Donna is banging on bongo drums Kory is making low voltage star bolts. Jessie is playing, "Here Comes the Bride," on Harmonica. Her Mom is screaming," time to get up!" Then her alarm goes off. This worries the little band. She's still not up! They pull the covers off the bed together. Christina's not there instead they find Cody. He's curled up sucking his thumb and holding a tattered security blanket. "Cody, what are you doing in here? Where's Chrissie? We wanta help her get ready to marry Dick. She in The bathroom?" Barbara asks.  
"No, she's not, I think. I've knocked several times and there's no sound of water running, or a blow dryer running. Christina's mom says. Barbara and I can see what we can get out of the little man, while the rest of you search the house," her mom says "Have you seen Chris, this morning? What's got you so upset sweetie?" Barbara asks him.  
Cody shakes his head no as tears travel the well-worn path down his raw checks. They're still trying to find out what's prompted Cody's regression when the others return. The look even more frustrated than when they left 20 minutes ago.  
"We looked all over. I checked the grounds, and garage three times already. The only place I haven't checked is "The cave." "Then again I'm not even sure where it is," Jessie says. Something doesn't feel right. She seemed so excited about marrying Dick last night. Maybe we should check, "The Cave." She might've gone there to work off some last minute jitters. Anyway I think it's time to get the guys, especially Bruce and Dick, Barbara says. The men get to the bedroom and go to work right a way. Bruce finds a leaf and pedals from the mysterious plant on the floor. He doesn't say anything just puts them in a plastic bag to study later. All the while Cody is trying to get someone, anyone's attention. He is waving around a note. He finally gives up trying to get the adults to notice him. He decides to hand Lian the note. " I can't get any of the grownups tenton,"he whispers to no one in particle. " Why do you want me to see the note? OH, yea, you're Uncle Batman's little boy. Your brother Dick works with My Dad. How long have you known that you're new daddy's a hero? Cody doesn't say anything. He just hands Lian the note. He's still shaking and crying intermittently. He points at Roy. Lian seems to get the message and goes to hand her dad the note.  
Finally Lian manages to get her dad to take the note. "My daughter just handed me this note. She thinks it's a clue. It's addressed to you Dick. I think you should read it," Roy says.  
Dick Hesitantly opens the note. It's on pink stationary. The envelope has a Pegasus on it. "My Beloved, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a drive, maybe a flight around the city. I have so much excess energy to work off, and I must confess premarital jitters. I love you. If I'm not home before you wake up, I'll see you at the alter," Christina. Dick says, "She'll probably be here soon, so I'M going to just finish getting dressed. I'm supposed to be getting married in 2 hours. I think we all should be getting ready." As Dick is struggling with his tie Bruce comes in with an upscale catalogue. He lays it on the bed in Dick's old Bedroom. Then He helps Dick straighten his tie and even reties his shoes. Brruce I could have done that. I haven't had to have anyone help me with my shoes since I was 5. Why couldn't I get the tie right? I've been wearing these monkey suits since I was ten, Dick says exasperated. "I know son, you're just nervous. It'll be just fine. I know you love Christina and she loves you. She'll be here soon. I think we overreacted to her not being able to find her earlier. She probably went for a drive like the note said," Bruce tells his son. "Maybe she went to pickup something special at her apartment or her mother's house. She might even be back. You know unless we're in certain parts of the house we can't see what's going on in other parts of manor. We certainly couldn't hear anything. She might've even decided to get dressed at the church," Bruce continues. It's hard for even Dick to tell if Bruce really believes what he's saying or is just trying to comfort his son. Then Bruce opens the catalogue and shows Dick a four-poster cherry wood bed with white lace privacy curtains. "Do you like it son?" From what I can tell it appears to be just the right height from the floor for Christina to transfer from her chair unassisted. He appears to be reading the measurements on the page. There's a complete bedroom suit.  
"Yes, I love it! It's the same set She and I were looking at Fredrick's last month. They said they were about to be discontinued when went to place an order for it. They weren't even taking new orders for delivery. We figured we'd have to settle for something similar "I know son, I was the one who told them to say that. I wanted to get them for you myself. I'm also having the whole place redone for both of your comfort, convenience and of course romance. Everything will be waiting for you two in your new apartment when you return from Hawaii. Don't worry about the tickets. I was the one who told them to tell you, all the flights were booked for awhile. You're going by private jet. That is if you want to. I think I'll call Alfred and see if you're your Bride to be has returned"  
Just as Bruce is about call Alfred, he comes in the room and says Commissioner Gordon needs to see them all in the living room right away. Even With His usual Alfred poker face Dick seems to know something is wrong. Cody seems to feel it too; He hangs on to "Daddy Bruce's" Leg and won't let go until he lifts the boy in to his arms. Then the child puts his head on His dad's shoulder and cries more. "Debbie. Bruce, Dick I may have bad news Gordon swallows hard. A couple of members of The Highway Patrol found a car that looks like Christina's in a canyon on old Gotham road, it was badly burned. He again forces himself to continue and keep his emotions in check. The only person we found appeared to be a female, but the body seems to burn badly, he pauses again, beyond visual identification. It doesn't necessarily have to be Chris you know, the car could've been stolen." "I WANT TO SEE HER! Dick shouts! Where is she? Is she at the morgue or is she still at the scene? I know I could tell if it's really her!" He runs out the door before anyone can stop him. Bruce and Jim follow as best they can. They hope they can save Dick from himself. Dick follows them to the crash site. His motorcycle screeches to a halt in front of the crash site. He methodically makes his way though the trees to the area locals call, "Madman's Canyon." It's not much of a canyon really, but a 50ft drop off. Bruce is desperately trying to stop his son from entering the flames. Even Bruce with his great strength has a hard time holding the emotional young man back. "Let the firefighters handle it son! There's nothing you can do. Tests will show if it IS Christina or not. There's nothing any of us can do until then." He holds a distraught Dick as tears fall and he shakes in his arms. A few minutes later a fire fighter makes his way up the ravine. He tells Bruce We found a guy blonde hair blue eyes covered in snow and disoriented but other wise ok not far from the wreak. He has a French accent. He told me is name was Jean Paul Valley and that he wanted me to contact you, Mr. Wayne AND Mr. Grayson. This seems to spark a new look of interest in Dick's eyes. Then his blue eyes seem to glow with fire and ice, a look that could kill. He rushes down the ravine wall, this time Bruce doesn't try to stop him. He merely follows his son down. Jean Paul looks relieved to see them for a moment. He says, " Please help me I don't know how I got here!" I'm so cold! What am I doing here at the scene of a car accident? What are you doing here? How did I get these burns? On my hands and, arms even some on my chest "He also has some on his face that he can't see. " Liar you know what you're doing here! You somehow caused my wife's car to crash! Were you kidnapping her?! You wanted her for yourself. You said so last night, or were you just going to kill her!? If you can't have her, no one can! Is that how it is my friend?" Bruce tries to hold Dick back Even he's not sure what Dick will do in his current emotional state. Dick hits his dad throwing him to the floor and dazing him. On the other side of the world a woman wakes up in a strange bed in a strange room. She opens her eyes and one with white lace curtains. The bedposts are carved elaborately. The floors seem to be made of the finest marble. There is the lingering smell of incense. It reminds her of the Catholic Church she attended as a child. It would be calming if she didn't have a nagging feeling something was wrong. Finally she looks down at the way looks around as well as her blurry vision will allow. The room looks like a palace from 1001 Arabian nights. It's full of rich tapestries, china vases with exotic flowers. The curtains seem to be made of the finest silk. The bed sheets are the same material. She can feel the silkiness under her head on the pillowcase. Her arms feel too heavy to move.  
The bed is a beautiful mahogany she's dressed, in Arabian Garb and says, " Did I miss my own wedding and go straight to the honeymoon or is this some kind Bachorette prank of yours, Barbara, Elaine? What's happening? I think I must have drunk something really strong that I don't remember? If this is a prank please let me go now! I've got to get ready!" A voice just outside the door says, "I assure you this is no prank. You'll never have to see those people again and you won't be marrying the Gypsy Boy, Christina" 


	5. Chapter 4 Reactions

Eternal Flame Chapter 4 by Marcie Gore and Lee Hughes After Christina's "death" Dick and Jean Paul both begin to unravel. DISCLAIMER I DON'T own any of the Bat-family except Christina Williams AKA Pegasus. IF I did I would treat them better than DC does sometime or maybe I wouldn't. :} The song Hazard belongs to Richard Marx. It's from his Rush Street album. Eternal Flame is by the Bangles from their album" Everything." Thanks to my friends in the 80s Yahoo group for there help tracking down the Lyrics.  
  
Seeing the anger and unreasoning fury in his sons eyes, Bruce laid a restraining arm across him. To the observers it appeared a comforting hug, but Dick could tell what it was and the knowledge infuriated him all the more.  
  
"You!" the words erupted from Dicks throat with a feral scream as he launched himself out of his fathers restraining embrace at the avenging angel again, hitting him with a flurry of punches. He found himself being pulled off of his victim and restrained by 4 police officers.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, We understand that your son is deeply upset but if he cannot control himself he will find himself in trouble with the law, Please take him away from here, please."  
  
Keeping tight control of the distraught young man the four police officers stood up and virtually dragged Dick away from their prone witness towards his father.  
Looking at his face Bruce could tell his son was beyond caring but it wasn't until he caught his eyes that he understood the depths of his desolation. Gone was the spark of life from his eyes, gone was his heart, and gone was his soul.  
  
Knowing what he would have to do Bruce took a deep breath as he hugged his son tight, feeling the tension and the raw anger vibrating through his son's body. Bruce whispered in his ear his voice hoarse.  
  
"Dick lets get back to the manor and leave the police to do their job, please son lets go."  
  
Knowing his words where falling on deaf ears as Dick glared daggers at his foe, Bruce did as he always did what had to done, and slipped into his bat persona.  
  
"Richard back to the manor, NOW!"  
  
Hearing the voice that he was so used to obeying took the anger from the young hero and allowed his grief to rule his body. As he collapsed into a heap on the floor he felt two strong arms that had held him through so many other nightmares encircle his body and lift him from the floor.  
  
Leaving Dick under Alfred's watchful gaze, Bruce returned to his guests with a heavy heart. Finding it hard to admit and confront his emotions he unconsciously fell back into his Bat persona, his voice void of all emotion his body under the strictest control. Entering the room he assessed his opponents rather than viewed his friends and let lose the dreadful burden he carried.  
  
"I have bad news, Christina's body has been found at the site of a automobile accident. She was dead before the emergency teams could get there. Richard is distraught and now sedated upstairs. Please leave!"  
  
Ignoring the shocked faces of the friends and family that where gathered around in the dinning room Bruce strode the room and sought solitude to confront his own raging emotions.  
  
A few hours later, Tim entered the cave gingerly after hearing what had happened when Bruce had tried to reason with him earlier that day. Deciding to take a light approach he walked over to his brother. Seeing Dick like this was killing him, killing them all, He was the heart of the bat family the one who shared his emotions and showed the rest how to feel and be human, this new cold dick was like watching the Bat multiplied by ten, no emotion no rest no mercy. "Hey Bro want to take a break and grab a little food and maybe some shut eye?" "I'm working if you can't handle that then maybe I was wrong in thinking you where cut out for this line of work!"  
  
"I'm only trying to do what's best for you " "What's best for me, WHATS BEST FOR ME! "? I am not important only her crusade is important only finding her is important!"  
  
"Dick I know you miss her, we all miss her but you have to accept she's gone bro, she's dead." The resounding echo of the punch sounded like a gunshot as dick lashed out at his friend, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGIAN, GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, Dick shouts so loudly it seems to scare the bat population.  
  
Tim reluctantly does as he's told. Leaving by the secret back entrance. After the boy leaves Dick, dressed as Nightwing climbs on his motorcycle and heads to Ossaville to talk to an "old friend" Finally Dick drives up to foreboding castle Jean Paul Valley calls home. It's bigger than he remembered; still he'll search every inch of it for any sign of his beloved Christina. If the madman has her he'll bring her home and the assassin, will be punished! Not surprisingly, the main door is locked. This however is not a real obstacle for Nightwing. He unlocks it in seconds with his lock pick kit. He still has to use everything Bruce and his own experiences have taught him about dodging even the most elaborate security systems to get past Valley's. .  
  
Once inside he begins his search. He searches through drawers and closets in several rooms. He finds nothing until he searches some drawers in a hallway. There is a pair of her socks. They used to be white but now they're dotted with blood.  
Suddenly he notices a trail of blood. He follows it to what appears to be Jean Paul's bedroom. He's extremely hesitant to consider whose blood it might be and how it gets there. The detective in him knows he needs to collect samples. He has to find out what really happened to the woman he loves. It's looking less and less like a standard car crash. The first thing he sees is what can only be called a shrine to Christina Michelle Williams. The pictures are from magazines or Polaroids. Some he recognizes some are unfamiliar to him. In all the photos he was in Dick is cut or either completely or just HIS head. Candles and flowers surround the pictures. Next to the candles is what appears to be Christina's engagement ring, The sight of the ring that meant so much to both of them causes Dick to shake as tears run down his face. She wouldn't have given it up without a fight. Around the candle in the middle is a cross he gave her with both of their birthstones and the stone representing their February wedding date. She wouldn't have voluntary surrendered the necklace either. He turns on his night vision lens to search the rest of the room. The scene only gets worse the further he goes into the room. There's what appears to be blood on the sheets. He decides to cut off a small sample for analyse. Almost on instinct Dick looks under a pillow where he finds a woman's sleep shirt also with what appears to be blood. He's seen a gown like it at Christina's house. He cuts a small sample from it too and places both samples in a bag. Before leaving it for the police he checks to see if the blood or whatever it is fresh. He smells the gown for a moment; despite the blood it still smells like her, her sweet Vanilla cologne. He wants to cry again but he has things he needs to do to bring her home or failing that get justice for the love of his life. Dick can't help but ponder the oddest thing about the scene, which is despite the signs of horrific struggle; the cross was not tainted with blood like most of the other things he 'd found. The gold was still as beautiful and shiny as when he gave it to her on their first anniversary of dating. It was almost like a sign for above that that their love would last forever, that in some way she lives on. Suddenly Dick notices soft footsteps behind him. His heart is pounding in his chest as he turns around to see who it is. He assumes a defensive posture ready to protect him from whoever is behind him. If it's who he thinks it is he'll do more than defend himself  
  
It's Bruce, or to be more precise Batman. Standing behind him with something in his hand. It appears to be letters. They have to be related to her disappearance. He wouldn't go all this way just gives him mail. " I found these in the room Christina used at the Manor. They may help you find some answers. I've though about what we saw at the accident site since I brought you home. When Tim told me you left the house, I had a strong feeling where you went. I would've though you were over reacting if I hadn't read these letters first. They seem to point to someone we both know having caused this tragedy. If you chose to confront him when he comes in, which I'm sure you will, you have evidence now. "I have other evidence too." Dick shows him the samples also the clothing and Jewellery. As you see the cloth has what appears to be blood. We have both Christina's and Jean Paul's DNA patterns on file, along with their blood types and medical histories," Dick reminds his mentor. "Of course you know son, if we involve the police they will need to keep her ring and necklace as evidence for a while. I can use my influence to make sure it's for as short a time as possible. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure justice is served for her. If I have to bring down a member of our family to do it I will." Dick shouts.  
" I haven't though of him as a member of our family for a long time Dick"  
The door opens and Jean Paul says, " So, the truth comes out at last. I always knew deep down in my soul I was expendable. You only sent me after the monster called Bane to spare the life of your true son and heir Richard Grayson. To think it was him who felt slighted, when the boy was the only one you really cared for, not I." The Frenchman's up upper body has bandages interspaced from his hands to his forehead. None of his injuries seem to be too severe, just small, burns and minor abrasions. "You have some questions to answer Azreal," Dick snares " I had nothing to do with Christina's car accident. I don't remember how I got outside in the snow much less near the burning car, Jean Paul pleads with his comrades to believe him. "If you are innocent how do you explain these? Dick," asks angrily He shows Jean Paul all of the evidence they've collected one piece at a time. First he shows him the cross, then the ring on the shrine. JP's facial expression doesn't change. Then Dick brings out the bloody gown, socks, and then leads him to his own bed. When he sees the bloody Cloths and sheets his expression changes to one of horror. He seems to be on the verge of tears. He asks, "Do you know whose blood is on them my friend?"  
"As if you didn't know, it's hers," Dick shouts. He seems to have supreme confidence that the untested substance is blood, Christina's maybe even Jean Paul's. His would have to be there if she fought the way Dick knows his love was capable of. Not was, she's still alive I don't care what the evidence says. I still feel her near me, Dick thinks to himself.  
  
"Recognize these," Dick asks as he shoves the pile of letters under his nose. "Shall I read you some and refresh your memory?" " My dearest Christina," Nightwing reads, "I can't stop thinking about you since that night on the rooftop. You looked so lovely even with your face covered by a mask. You are beautiful in every way nothing can hide your real beauty. Come away with me, my love to a place where we will no longer need masks. He is not good enough for you. He is not a true warrior, but a mere shadow of his mentor. You need a man who is your equal in every way."  
"How about I read some more?"  
  
"My darling, I must be with you soon, or I will die. Our souls were made to together to be one, for all time. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine. Our Time will come soon. "  
  
"That jogs your Memory, My Friend? Maybe this will?  
  
"I will kill for you. His Blood will sanctify our union. It will baptize us and purify our souls for the next life where we will be together for all eternity."  
  
"Richard I will admit two things. You know I love your Christina. I did write the first letter but never sent it. I don't know how it was found at Wayne manor in the lady's bedchamber." "How do you know where the letters were found? Neither of us told you." Dick asks.  
  
" I overheard you and Batman talking before I entered the room I did not write the other notes. I accepted that she loved you not me I was going to love her from a far not interfere in your marriage. I promise if you let me I will help you find out if she was murdered and together we will visit vengeance upon the killer," Jean Paul pleaded. " No, I will avenge her myself. He starts punching him hard. Dick's blue eyes were like ice daggers with a raging fire behind them. He finishes up with a double phoenix punch, his hand to his side; his middle knuckle extended and digs both his fists into Jean Paul's throat till he passes out. He thinks how easy it would be to kill him this way but he wants the police to have him. Next Dick calls the GCPD and says, " I have new information on the accident that killed Christina Williams. It was no accident. I have evidence. Then he gives them directions to Jean Paul's Castle. " This better not be a joke that girl was the comish's niece. Who is this? I need a name for my records. How did you find this evidence? "I'm not wanting to leave my name. I do not have to, no? , Dick says in a well-rehearsed French accent. "Gees, I guess So Frenchy" Bullock says in frustration.  
Then Dick hangs up and leaves, He can only hope there's enough there to hold him in Jail. Maybe he'll confess to a lawyer. Yea, sure he'll confess, only Bruce going into Super-Bat mode on him will make him confess. What if he didn't do it? He did you saw the evidence with your own eyes Dick thinks. Dick gets on his Motorcycle and Batman in the Batmobile and leave before the police can arrive. After he's arrested and booked Jean Paul Valley is setting alone in a holding cell He's alone with his tormented thoughts. I can't believe she's dead. Was she murdered as Richard thinks, Could I have done it? I still have no idea why I woke up near the highway where her car was found or how I got these burns. The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my own bed. I loved her so much how could I be responsible for her death; did the "system" somehow take over my mind again? He suddenly remembers a song her heard in college before his life was taken over by the Cult of St Dumas, It was about a man accused of killing the woman he loved, Mary was her name. "I remember when I was last one every one in the family's list to associate with. She was one of the few people who had any time for me. She proably knew what I tried to do to her fiancée but forgave me. She'd always have time to talk to me. She seemed to sense when I was troubled.  
  
My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven Even then the folks in town said with prejudiced eyes That boy's not right Three years ago when I came to know Mary First time that someone looked beyond the rumors and the lies And saw the man inside  
  
I'd use any excuse to see her, If Oracle couldn't find her and He wasn't available, I would be the man to find her for her cousin. Some nights we'd find ourselves by the docks. It was so peaceful, just her and me. If we weren't by the docks we'd be on a rooftop. Most of the time I'd be content to watch her in flight or on rooftops of the city, like a true angel of mercy. Azreal the Angel of vengeance would never be good enough for her.  
  
We used to walk down by the river She loved to watch the sun go down We used to walk along the river And dream our way out of this town  
  
"I'll Never forget when they told me what happened. I though I was hallucinating, or they were lying when they told me. How could she be dead she had so much to live for? She was supposed to get married, even if it wasn't me, and have children. I know that was what she always wanted. She loved children and I have to admit she loved him. " No one understood what I felt for Mary No one cared until the night she went out walking alone And never came home Man with a badge came knocking next morning Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly Pointed right at me "Did I kill her? Did I loose control completely and destroy the only woman I've ever really loved I have lost control before, killing people, when it wasn't a part of my duty as St. Dumas' Angel of Vengeance. It caused me to loose the trust of my new mentor, Batman and his other followers. Those men were evil. She was goodness personified I swear I left her by the river I swear I left her safe and sound I need to make it to the river And leave this old Nebraska town  
  
I think about my life gone by How it's done me wrong There's no escape for me this time All of my rescues are gone, long gone  
  
I swear I left her by the river I swear I left her safe and sound I need to make it to the river And leave this old Nebraska town.  
I Promise my beloved if I am freed I will search the globe to find your killer. I will make that person pay some how, whether legally or at my own hands. I will kill him if it comes to that. I will not care if the others approve, you were the one I cared about. With that He falls into an uneasy sleep. Later, that night Dick again dons his costume in hopes of releasing some of, the pent up anger he's feeling. So far no major crimes, a mugging here, a small time drug deal there. So far he's been able to handle them without loosing his temper too badly. About 1 a.m. He hears a woman's scream from the alley. He sees a dark haired woman having her clothes ripped off. He has to stop it. He can't let her loved ones lose their daughter, their sister, and possibly some man's lover. He screams "Christina!" as he rushes to the woman's aide. The enraged vigilante grabs one of the would be rapist's arm and pulls it behind his back. It snaps and the man drops to the ground in severe pain. The other man runs. Dick trips him and hits him on the head with his escrima stick, knocking the second man out cold. He ties the men up for the police. After he leaves the scene Nightwing decides it's time for him to try to sleep. After he showers and changes He tries to sleep for a while then decides to turn on the radio to his favorite soft rock station. He listens to it when he can't sleep Much to his dismay the station is doing a tribute to Christina Williams. "Tonight we're dedicating our entire show to the memory of Gotham's own musical sweetheart Christina Michelle Williams, who we lost today at the age of 24, on what would've been her wedding day. In addition to her music we will be taking your phone calls on your feelings and memories of this remarkable young woman. We'd like to hear from her fans and anyone who knew her, friends, classmates, whoever. The phone lines are open. "We have our first caller. What's your name," the DJ asks. "Connie, I've been a fan since I4. I'm her age now. It's like we grew up together. This isn't supposed to happen to people our age. She was going to have it all. She was getting married." She starts to cry. Then the girl hangs up. The next Caller is Melissa. "I'm 6 and I have Spina Bifta like she did. She was my role model. She accomplished so much in just over ten years. She was going to be hotter than ever I think. I don't believe for a minute she was running off with another guy. She really seemed to love Dick. I think when her autopsy comes out we'll see that she was murdered or at least attacked before she got in or was put in that car. I think the guy they saw near by kidnapped her. I hope he's arrested and put under the jail for what he did to her." Melissa hangs up. The next phone call is a guy named Joey. "Oh grow up kid. Your role model was a big old Ho. She was running off with her lover. I say it serves her right, dying that way. He had to be S... "  
Dick is about to throw the radio when the DJ. Interrupts the jerk's tirade "Excuse me, Joe'" The DJ cuts him off mid sentence "but we have a news bulletin about the case." The DJ hangs up on Joey. "There has been an arrest in the death of Christina William. A man named Jean- Paul Valley was arrested at his home in Ossaville on suspicion of kidnapping and murder earlier today. GCPD will not comment on what prompted the arrest but say they do have evidence against the 23-year-old man." This catches Dick's attention and he sets the radio down. He starts to sob. "She's gone; she's really gone!" He cries himself nearly to sleep. On the Radio the announcer says, "Next up we have her last number one hit, her remake of the Bangles, Eternal Flame, from her CD," Two hearts, and my favourite songs from the 80s."  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand Do you feel the same Am I only dreaming Is this burning an eternal flame  
  
I believe it's meant to be, darling I watch you when you are sleep Suddenly Dick feels a gust of wind. The odd thing is it's warm, not cold. He notices the scent of vanilla in the air, much like a perfume Christina liked to wear. It's like she's in the room. He feels a light touch on his shoulder, then the unmistakable touch of lips on his cheek. Then he hears a woman's voice. 


	6. Chapter 5 Awakenings

Eternal Flame chapter 5 By Marcie Ann Gore Based on The ideas of Marcie Gore and Lee Hughes Christina tries to figure out what's happening to her  
  
Christina turns towards the voice speaking to her. She sees a beautiful woman with long Black hair, light Blue eyes. She looks like she's in her early 30s of Middle-Eastern origin with tan skin and slender body.  
Her voice sounds so familiar but she still can't figure out from where. She has vague memories of hearing her voice while fighting a masked Person. Why is this woman dressed in such skimpy clothes? This is the middle of winter in Gotham. Why is she dressed the way she is for that matter? "Where am I? She asks with a shaky voice. " In my father's house that's all you need to know for now, the woman tells her. " Why am I here the last thing I remember before waking up here was the night before my wedding? Does Dick know I'm here? He must be so worried " My name is Latia LaLugh. You were in an accident just before your wedding. My father will tell you more when he sees you later. He brought you here to recover. He is a Doctor. I'm his aid. We will take good care of you. As for where you are, you are in my father's house." "Where is my love? Dick where are you " Christina cries growing more agitated by the second. " You will be told when you are stronger, Christina.  
I'm sorry I have to do this to but you have to calm down. Latia injects her with some unknown substance.  
This calms her almost instantly. Then she checks her patient's vital signs before exiting. She meets with a mysterious man to report her findings. "How is she? I hope the Journey wasn't too traumatic for my love. I would assume she was disoriented when she woke up in a room she hadn't seen in centuries. I trust you, my darling daughter helped to calm her fears". "Father I had to give her an injection, to calm her she was calling HIS Name but I checked her Vital signs before and after. She is healthy. If the Pit restores her fully you have chosen well for your bride. "  
  
" If I have to wait a few more hours after centuries of searching, to see my true love's eyes again, so be it. She will not be just another bride as you say, but the woman the Detective and his first Squire know As Christina is the embodiment of my Beloved first wife Sora. The Boy took her away from me centuries ago but he won't this time. I will kill him and his mentor and anyone with them if they interfere with our reunion.  
She is the great love of my life. I love her more than I ever did your mother. Does it hurt to hear this my child? "  
  
Talia looks away and says "No, father. Please tell a servant to get me if I am needed again, for either you or Christina". She goes to her room on the opposite wing and closes the door. "Ever since next I found out what this lifetime has done to my beautiful wife, I have searched for a pit that would restore her in body and mind. I want her to remember as much as possible on her own before though.  
Soon she will forget whatever stories they have told her about me and trust me first as her Kind Physician then her husband. "  
  
"How could I let my father have me do this? I've never felt any affection for Richard the Gypsy my beloved treats as a son but I know Bruce also cares for the girl like a daughter too. Her disappearance must be hurting him greatly. I had to do it though for my father. He burns with passion for Richard's would -be bride. I fear what would happen if my father was not able to fulfill his longing for her. I do know how he feels I burn with the same passion for my Beloved.  
Will this young girl ever return my father's affection? It was an emotional blow to me for my father to confirm that my mother was not his great love; still I want him to be happy. "  
" I have to wonder how the girl's family is coping with Her disappearance? I do know my father wants everyone to think she is dead. She has a mother who is still alive. Her father dead when she was a child. I envy her having grown up with a loving mother and a sister. I only had my father and his solders I also know how it feels to be a mother separated from her child. Her sister has children; the girl has a Niece and nephews. I have seen them together they must miss her greatly. It is a shame I couldn't leave clues at least to the children. If I did though my father would lose his great love again. I know he'd turn his anger on me; so they must continue to think their daughter sister, lover and aunt are dead. "  
  
" I must see my beloved now! I will not disturb her The Demon's Head says to himself. He lights a candle and creeps to her bedchamber. He is still overcome by her beauty. He can't move for several minutes. He just stands over her the candle illuminating her sleeping form. The clothing of their native land fits her like she was born to it in this lifetime. She looks like the queen she is meant to be. Right now she is a prisoner of her body, but soon she will be free"  
  
I will do what I have to make certain the detective or his cursed Squire do not find us. If I find out they are getting close we can move at moment's notice any of my other bases of operation worldwide. The ones I would chose are every bit as Palatial but well protected as this one. I want her to live in Luxury and safety. It may seem like the proverbial gilded cage at first. IF I have to kill them, to protect her I will! They are expendable!  
  
My daughter would not be pleased but there are others out there more than willing to marry my daughter. She is quite lovely. When my beloved and I have male heirs, any suitor Talia marries will only be needed until my son comes of age. I'm sure she will be a wonderful mother to my heir, after the entire detective is no fool. He would not let his SON marry a woman he found unsuitable. Then there was the Alien he did not approve of. I have seen her with children,  
family and Richard's friends. My Sora was born to be the mother of my empire.  
  
" It was so easy to get into the great Oracle's computers to find out information on my beloved. The Doctor's records were more of a challenge; my agents still found the information in her medical records.  
Even if the information was flawed it was good enough that I was able to carry out her rescue before that sham of a wedding took place. By the time they find out things are not as they seem, she will be mine body and soul. The detective's own physician provided some of the most crucial ingredients of my plan and she doesn't know it.  
  
" My beloved is so beautiful. She is both muscular and. curvaceous. Her hair is black silk. Despite her medial l history her skin is practically flawless. The few scars she has are faded. Her eyes shine like emeralds. It's not just her beauty that attracts me.  
Her mind is as quick as her mentor's but she shows more compassion.  
  
I must arrange a wedding soon. Yes, we were married Centuries ago, but she doesn't remember. When she does it will be a renewal of our vows. I could just take her right now but she is a lady. Her purity must be respected; She would not give herself to a man without a proper ceremony. This is why I had to take her before she was joined to the whelp. She would never betray her vows no matter hastily or half-heartedly she made them, especially if she made them in a house of worship with a member of the clergy.  
  
I must call my special agent, and find out where our dupe stands legally. I do know the authorities regard this as a case of homicide. If the errant agent of the detective is freed, then we will have to go with our second plan. You will have to confess. I promise my friend you won't be imprisoned long and will be rewarded as we agreed on earlier. They must never find out she's alive.  
  
Do you Yahoo?  
New and Improved Yahoo! Mail - Send 10MB 


	7. Chapter 7 memorials

Eternal Flame Chapter 6 Remembrances Of a Lost By Marcie Gore Based on The Idea started Marcie Gore and Lee Hughes see Prologue For rating and other information.  
Dick and Christina's other friends gather for her funeral but things aren't as they appear. I don't own the real life celebs that appear here, of course that's not legal Dick can hardly believe what he's seeing. It's her as beautiful as the last time he saw Her at the Prewedding party. She's a vision in a flowing white gown, the cross he gave her hanging around her neck as always. The scent of vanilla grows as she moves closer to him. Her raven hair encircles her face like a hallo, "I'm alive search your heart you'll find me " Dick wakes up shaking and sweating. He has to do something clear his mind. He goes in to the living room and turns on the TV, flipping franticly as if looking for something He stops on GNN. "Again our top story continues to be the tragic death of pop star Christina Williams in the early hours of February 14, in what first appeared to be a car accident but now appears to be a murder. She was supposed to marry Richard Grayson The adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne that afternoon. The couple had known Each other Since the age of 9. Christina was born Sept 12 of 1981, the younger daughter of a police officer Kenneth died in the line of duty in 1991 and teacher Debbie. Her Older sister Elaine has two sons and daughter. She's seen here with them at the Premiere Of Brother Bear.  
She began her music career at age 14 when she signed with Gotham records She quickly gained a large following first of teens then their parents with her blend of pop Gospel and Latin flavors. She had the first of 8 no. 1s at age 16 with She self- penned Sweet devotion. She decided to take a break from the business after she graduated from Gotham Prep at age 18 and went Hudson U, She Returned just 2 years ago with an new mature look and sound, she showcased on her Grammy award wining CD "Changes and New Challenges." Last November she released what would be her last Two CDS "Christmas magic And Two hearts and my favorite Songs from the 80s. Dick can take no more he changes the channel.  
For some reason He settles on watching Entertainment Tonight It's just started their Top story is the same GNN. First they play part of her last interview with Gossip Gertie. Dick sadly thinks about how eager was to marry him. It showed on her face Even If she was on show reluctantly. There was no way she as leaving him the night she died. We're here at the 45th annual songwriters' where Christina was to be honored with a special award. Her long time manger Bryan Abrams accepted the award on her family's behalf. Many here respected Christina not only for musical talent but also for her big heart. "I considered Christina a good friend. She'd always give 110 wither it was for charity or in the recording studio. She was always there when I needed her for my AIDS foundation. She will be missed by everyone who knew her," Elton John tells the reporter. . " I'm still in shock. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. I was going attend their wedding but had to cancel at the last minute She was a good friend when I needed one .My sympathy to her family and her other friend when the arrangements are made I plan to attend her Funeral. It's so unfair she should be on her honeymoon by now," George Michael adds ' Man what happened to her sucks I hope if she was murdered They fry him She rocked and she did nothing but help people, never hurt nobody Eminem "She had so much to look forward to and was so young. But I know she loved God so she's at Peace now. Mariah Carey Dick finally turns off the T.V and starts to sob For once since this happened he's glad he's alone. His sobs grow louder. His cries turn into gasps as he cries harder; he's sure the whole apartment complex can hear them. He continues to sob until he falls out of his chair not caring to get up. He's falls asleep on the floor. The next day when Dick wakes with the sun shining directly in his eyes, he thinks for a moment he needs to gets something to eat but decides food is the last thing he wants, instead he gets ready and goes to Christina's mom's.She doesn't need to be alone right now. He can maybe take some of the burden off her and help plan the funeral. When He gets there Dick notices Bruce's car, Looks like Bruce had the same idea. Just as Dick walks in Cody runs to his big brother and jumps into his arms. " I love you," the little boy says and gives him a tight hug "Dick, honey have you eaten anything today. You may not feel like it but you need something to keep your energy and so you don't get sick," Christina's mom Debbie tells him .  
"You're right I don't feel like eating; I feel like going back to bed and staying there. I don't care if I starve." She Hands him a cinnamon roll and coffee anyway. "Please eat something Dicky. I know your Sad but not eating won't help. The ladies at the children's home always told me that,'Cody tells him Dick obliges his little brother and eats the roll. He sits down with Bruce and Debbie and begins to help them with arrangements. They will hold it in St. Michael's Church with a feed in another building .for any overflow They reluctantly agreed to cameras from local TV and Cable TV Music Channels ,just outside the service. The service will have to be closed casket because she was burned severely in the crash. They almost have arrangements finished when Cody comes up to Dick and says "You a need break lets play. It's snowing .We can have fun Dick Scuffs I the his boots in a Circle in the snow then Two intersecting lines through the middle and chase each other in a game of fox and Hound Then they Start Throwing Huge Snowball for the first time in days Both boys are Laughing and rolling around in the snow. After awhile the boys have had enough of the cold and wetso they decide to go in. It's getting dark and colder. When they get in there's hot coco and cookies waiting for them "My neighbor . Mr. Pennyworth made them ,We thought at least the little guy would want some cookies,"Debbie tells them. After I finish I deicide I need to go " I think I better Go home. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day." I'm about to get into my car when Bruce stops me.  
'" Dick ,I Think you should spend some time at the manor I WON"T take no for an answer. Alfred already moved your suitcases To your old room and a suit for Tomorrow. Bruce announces "ok, when you put it that way how can I say no? I'll see you at the house In a few minutes." Dick answers When he gets home Dick first thinks he's he'll try to get sleep but he still has too much on his mind . He tries to read the paper but can't Get past the headline pop princess' funeral to me held at St Michael's Tomorrow " Another says "Honeymoon of tears" "Up to a workout son? Meet me in cave. After a long dreamless night Dick wakes up sweaty and still tired. He doesn't have long till the funeral . He has to shower and get dressed. Of course Dick isn't looking forward to saying goodbye to the love of his life As the fleet of limos passes a newsstand DICK catches glimpses of tabloids, "Christina alive, in hiding?" What is the secret connection Between Wayne heir and fiancée 's killer?  
When they enter the church both Bruce and Debbie ask Dick to sit by them but He chooses to sit by himself in the balconyAfter a few minutes of for him welcomed silence Father Joseph Ellison Starts the service. With the Lords prayer \  
"I knew Christina From Her birth . I christened her presided over her first communion, Our church was among the first to be blessed by hearing her sweet voice in our choir Despite the adversity in her life she held on to her faith., She shared it with the world. She shared her love with all those her brief life touched. May the Heavenly Father open his arms receive her this Day. Next Cassandra gets up to speak "when I first met her I couldn't express my thoughts or Feelings to her or anybody. She pauses trying to find the words every one here that knows me knows I'm not the same now because of the way I was raised I didn't believe anyone could love me much less forgive me for the things I'd done. I didn't believe in things I couldn't see or touch. Then one day she was helping learn to read she hand me a book she read as a kid a picture Bible. It took me a while to believe that this God could actually Love me much less forgive me for the things I did but some about she said to me and what I read made me feel good inside ,like I could be a different person, 

Then she taught me how to talk to GOD "NOW I lay me Down to sleep. I Pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should I die before I wake I pray the Lord me soul to take IN Jesus name I pray Amen Only a few people seem to see tears forming in Bruce's Eyes.  
Next Barbara says a few words about her cousin "Chris was all the things you said Fr. Ellison ,Cassie , but she wasn't Just talented and Faithful she was fun and funny. I remember when we were at each others house Raiding our mom's Jewelry ,playing superhero , nearly flooding the bathroom letting our Barbies GO swimming 

When I was shot I sank into despair, Chris tried to help me see my life wasn't over. Barbara who's been Crying softly the whole time Starts to cry harder She can't continue George keeps his Promise To attend the funeral and chooses to memorialize his friend in song rather than words She's got a song in her head and she'll sing to me,  
She's got a laugh that reminds me of why she's in love with me,  
She'd never let show she was lonely in case it had frightened me,  
She was carpet and stone,  
independent, alone,  
But her love always shone around me,  
Every time... 

Dick starts to feel a tingling on the back of his neck

Waltz away dreaming till your day begins again,  
Free from the seasons and this state I'm in,  
And oh, I can't hold it all under one love,  
It was so long ago when we kissed in the streets,  
Now you fly like an eagle above,  
While I waltz away anyway,  
I'll be waltzing my days away,  
Searching for this woman I love.

She had a history of joy and pain in time,

She had a thousand and one photographs,  
That you would not believe,  
She'll come to you in disguise,  
She's there in your children's eyes,  
Still our mother.  
She' still your wife,  
(So let her)  
As he looks down from his hiding place he Looks down at the children in their LIFE all sitting together. She loved them all so much but looked forward to having kids of their own. Now that will never happen, All of their dreams have turned to dust.

Waltz away dreaming till your day begins again Free from the reasons for this state I'm in,  
And oh, (trust me, she ain't going anywhere)  
I can't hold it all under one love,  
(Trust me, she told me, when you're ready she'll be there)  
It was so long ago, (no don't let go of her)  
When we kissed in the streets,  
Now you fly like an eagle above,  
While I waltz away anyway,  
I'll be waltzing my days away,  
Searching for this woman I love.

And the moment you see me I will live in your life We will walk through my garden I will see through your eyes,  
I was in despair 'till she found me there,  
Every grown man cries with his mother's eyes,  
And when you're ready too,  
She'll come back to you,  
She's waiting,  
Father.  
She's waiting.  
Dick walks out as the closing prayer ends, HE EXSUSTED from crying He feels like he watching himself walking to the car from outside his own body, Nothing is the way it should be., it might never be again 


End file.
